That's What You Get
by IAisallama
Summary: [Season 3 AU] Blaine felt guilt run through him, but he ignored it. Blaine wanted this last night with Kurt. He wanted to love Kurt. He wanted Kurt to love him.
1. I don't want to play the game

**So I've had this idea in my head since last night and I finally typed it up. I have no idea if this would be rated T or M so someone please tell me so I can change it if I need to. For now it will stay on T. Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did I probably wouldn't be sitting here writing really depressing stories.**

* * *

"So why are we meeting here exactly?" Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him into a motel room "It's kind of gross in here." Kurt mumbled "Well because Rachel has Finn over, I don't want anything to interrupt us." Blaine said before closing the door behind Kurt and locking it. He then pressed Kurt back against the door and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Kurt moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he kissed him back with almost as much force. Blaine broke the kiss and moved down to Kurt's neck. He started below Kurt's jaw, nipping and sucking before moving down his neck, leaving small bruises in his wake, reaching Kurt's collarbone. He started to suck a dark bruise, _wanting_ to leave his mark there.

"B-Blaine." Kurt moaned softly, tugging lightly on Blaine's gelled curls, making them come undone. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the bed, pushing him down on it. He crawled back onto Kurt and continued the attack on his neck. He slowly started to un-button Kurt's shirt, loving the pale, porcelain skin beneath the shirt.

Blaine felt guilt run through him, but he ignored it. Blaine wanted this last night with Kurt. He wanted to love Kurt. He wanted Kurt to love him. Kurt was going to be going to New York so Blaine wanted to give Kurt all he had before he left. They wouldn't see each other in person until Christmas after Kurt left. Yeah he hasn't graduated yet and it was only February but he wanted to show the younger boy that Blaine did care. So that's what Blaine did. He showed the younger boy he cared. He made love- no he fucked him. He fucked him several times.

He wanted to feel Kurt. He wanted to feel him all night. But he couldn't. Not all night. He had to do this tonight or he would never do it. It hurt him to do this. Every time telling Kurt to ask. Ask Blaine to fuck him. He _knew_ Kurt hated calling it that but he needed it to be called that. He didn't want to make love to Kurt anymore because he can't.

* * *

Blaine stood up and looked to the clock reading 8:47pm. They'd been here since noon. "B? Where are you going?" Kurt asked sitting up, the blanket still covering most of his body, but not his chest which was covered in small hickey's. "I'm going home." Blaine replied "Why? I thought we were going home in the morning like you told me?" Kurt questioned, cocking his head to the side in a way Blaine found so so innocent.  
"I need to get home." Blaine told him "My father will be mad if I'm out to late." Kurt stood up and pulled on his boxers seeing as how Blaine already had his trousers on. "So you were just going to get up and leave? No goodbye?" Kurt asked walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm's around his neck from behind. Blaine pushed Kurt off making the younger by stumble slightly "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him, pulling his shirt on "I don't need a slut like you all over me." Blaine spat. Kurt flinched at the word "What do you mean, B?" Kurt questioned, his voice wavering slightly. "Did you really think I cared all that much?" Blaine paused "I was only into this so I could get in your pants. And I did. My work here is done."

It hurt Blaine to say these things. He didn't want to say these things. He /had/ to make Kurt hate him though. He didn't want to be holding the younger boy back. He would be going to New York in August. He didn't want to be this line, holding Kurt back from his dreams. Blaine loved Kurt so much it hurt. He just needed him to hate him so Kurt wouldn't be held back. What really pained him was doing this right before their one year anniversary. That part killed him the most. But he had to do it as soon as possible so Kurt could get used to being without Blaine.

"Blaine, but you said you love me-" Kurt was interrupted "How could I love someone like you?" Blaine questioned "Sebastian was right when he said I was too good for you. All you are is a cheap whore. Look how easily you succumbed to being fucked. It wasn't that hard seeing as you love me." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt reached out, almost grabbing onto Blaine, but Blaine pushed Kurt back causing the younger to fall on the floor "Don't touch me." Blaine spat at him. "B-but Blaine, you said you loved me. Why would you lie to me?" Kurt cried, tears starting to pour down his face. "I think anyone would lie to you just to get a piece of you." Blaine laughed.

Blaine pulled on his jacket and then sat on the bed putting his shoes on "But I love you Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed trying to wipe as many tears as he could away with his hands. "Well I don't you little slut." God it hurt to say that to the love of his life.

Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a few dollars and some change and dropped it on the ground in front of Kurt. "There." He said "What?" Kurt asked, looking up at the older boy "I've paid my whore." He then made his way to the door "I'll see you around school, Kurt." Blaine said before opening the door and walking out.

"No!" Kurt screamed "Please don't go, Blaine! I need you! You promised me!" He exclaimed "Please come back, Blaine! I love you! Please, Blaine!" He screamed and screamed until his voice became hoarse and no more tears could fall. He stood from the ground and got his clothing back on and fixing up the room. He then grabbed his keys and phone and walked out of the hotel room.

Kurt walked to his car and got in the front seat. As soon as he closed the door he began to cry again. He cried and cried. He cried for almost a half hour. Once his tears were dried up he started up his car and then made his way for the twenty minute drive home where he could only hope he didn't have to face his dad.

* * *

**So there I just basically posted two things in one day. Don't expect anything in the next few days of course. I might not be able to write anything tomorrow but I will indeed try. Piss out bitches. c:**


	2. No, sir

**Ugh, this really wasn't as long as I wanted it. I really did want it to be longer but that's where I came to an end this chapter. I hope this will just be a short break and then I can upload a One-Shot I wrote during school then onto the sequel for Let The Games Begin. If you haven't read that but you're reading this you should totally go read that and stuff.. Sorry it's not too long. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"Kurt? What the hell are you wearing, white boy?" Mercedes questioned Kurt at his lover. "Well, I'm clearly wearing sweat pants and one of Finn's jumpers." Kurt told her. "But why?" She asked. "Because it doesn't matter what I wear anymore." He replied closing his locker.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" Mercedes followed him down the hall. "Because Blaine doesn't love me anymore, that's why." Kurt said before turning around to go to his French class at the end of the hall away from most people he knew.

Mercedes stared at him for a second before turning around to go find the only person she knew that could ever possibly help her during this situation. She could only wonder why Kurt would say that. As far as she knew, Blaine is, like, deeper than in love with Kurt

* * *

"Wait, what?" She asked looking at Mercedes. "Yeah, I think Blaine broke up with Kurt. Kurt has never been like this before and it's actually scaring me." Mercedes told the Latina girl "I don't get how Mr. Dapper coul break up with Kurt. He practically taps it everyday seeing as almost every other day, Kurt comes to school with a limp." Santana said

"I didn't need to know that." Mercedes said "But back to the point. I can't think of reasons why Blaine would break up with him. They were like, perfect." She finished "Well, do you know what he said to Kurt exactly or what?" Santana questioned.

"Nope. All he told me was and I quote 'Blaine doesn't love me'." Mercedes told her "Maybe we can get Britt to question the little hobbit." Santana pondered aloud "You think so?" Mercedes asked "If we tell her that it's for her dolphin's sake I'm sure she'd do just about anything." The Latina replied.

Mercedes nodded in agreement "Then it's agreed. We get Brittany to talk to Blaine."

* * *

Brittany walked into the choir room and walked straight over to Blaine. 'Tana had given her a job to do and if she wanted sweet lady kisses that night she would have to complete this job. She walked to Blaine and sat right next to him as more of the New Directions began to file into the room. Brittany did notice, however, that her dolphin was in fact missing.

"So Blaine Warbler?" Brittany questioned "Yeah, Britt?" Blaine replied "Did you hurt my dolphin?" She asked him. "What do you mean Brittany?" She could see Blaine freeze up at the question she had asked but she decided to ignore it and just continue talking to him so she could find out any and all answers she could get from the hobbit as Santana calls him.

"'Tana and 'Cedes told me that you harmed my dolphin." Brittany said "He came to school dressed like Finn and it honestly kind of creeps me out. He doesn't look like a baby in those close." She told him "I didn't hurt, Kurt." Blaine wanted to leave the room but he had to stay calm so he didn't get punched in the throat or something of that sorts.

"Are you lying to me?"

"What? Of course not."

"You are lying. What did you say to my baby?"

Blaine stood up from his chair and looked to Brittany "All I did was call him out for the slut he is!" He exclaimed. He then noticed about 2.5 seconds later that he had said that really loud and everyone in the room was, at the moment, looking over at him. Blaine looked around before grabbing his bag and running out of the choir room.

"Do you guys know who he was talking about?" Finn asked "Because I'm pretty confused right now." He continued "Well who could he be talking about Frankenteen?" Santana snapped "It ain't CW Sebastard so who the fuck do you think it was?" She said. Everyone in the room looked around at each other "So he said that about my boo?" Mercedes said "Awh, hell to the no." Mercedes got up and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, something's got to be done here. I would say Anderson needs to get that stick out of his ass but we all know Hummel bottoms." Puck said and Finn said quietly "That's my brother you're talking about." Puck continued "We need to figure out what the fuck is happening here because frankly I don't like it at all." He finished. "Are you just saying that because their performance of Candles last year made you cry?" Tina asked.

"Not only that, but I totally shipped the dudes." Puck told her "Well I think me, 'Tana, and the football people should go talk to the nymph." Brittany said. "Nymph?" Rachel questioned "She means Blaine." Sugar told her. "Well then let's get the fuck up and go." Sam said and about everyone stood up and walked out of the room right past Mr. Schue.

* * *

**Sorry it's not too long. Hopefully the next chapter shall be longer. As you all can tell, Kurt isn't taking the break up so well.**


	3. Why do we like to hurt so much?

**I am so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to not update in forever. I really didn't. So I worked really hard on this chapter and I've started the next. This story hopefully shouldn't be too long. I should put up a one-shot I wrote in school and then get started on the sequel to Let The Games Begin. I still need a title for that so if you have any ideas you should totally tell me. The word count for this chapter is 1,542 words so as you can tell I did work very fucking hard on this. I am so fucking sorry for it being so late.  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own glee just this small little plot bunny (small my ass)**

* * *

The New Directions decided to send the girls to the Hudmels home to see how Kurt was doing. They really didn't know what happened or anything because Kurt had only talked to Mercedes that morning and Blaine had shouted at Brittany. All they really knew was that Blaine probably called Kurt some really bad things seeing as he yelled about someone being a slut and they all knew he wasn't talking about Sebastian.

The guys of the New Directions were going to go and find Blaine. They knew from experience that he would either be in the gym, Dalton, and or at his home listening to Katy Perry. They were just as confused as to what happened to the two boys. Puck remembers during 'Candles' the previous year that it was the only time that he had cried.

Finn remembers not really liking Blaine at the beginning for the whole 'if you hurt my younger brother i'll kick your ass' thing. Then, when he transferred to McKinley, how scared he got that Blaine would take over his position as the lead male singer. Yeah, it was selfish, but he was scared after being the center of attention for so long.

Rory didn't really know much about the two boys. He does remember how nice Kurt was to him whilst people were picking on him for being Irish. He remembers how sweet the two boys looked together. How protective Blaine looked of Kurt and how Kurt always looked to Blaine with adoration in his eyes. Rory could tell that the two boys were made for eachother.

Mike remembered when he first joined after Kurt was the kicker for the football team and had won their only game of the season. Kurt always seemed like a really cool guy. Then when the whole thing went down with Karofsky, how bad he felt. Then Kurt transferring to Dalton and meeting Blaine and soon transferring back after he started dating said boy. He really liked the two and he was scared at what had happened.

Sam really liked the two dudes. Kurt had always seemed more feminine and Blaine was more masculine. Blaine was always like his short, older friend who dates his younger brother. Kurt seemed like his slightly shorter younger brother. He really did love the two boys and thought they were too cute for their own good. Like all the piggy backs Blaine gave Kurt or whenever they ate ice cream Blaine would put some on Kurt's nose then lick it off or something with Kurt complaining later on.

Artie wasn't really good friends with Kurt. He usually thought Kurt was more like a girl than Blaine. He was more friends with Blaine instead. They would have Call of Duty marathons, unless, y'know, Kurt was at Blaine's. That meant game time would end early instead of all weekend like they had one time. He didn't really like the way Blaine was treating Kurt though.

Joe was a Christian. Yeah, a lot of people say he should hate gay people, but Kurt and Blaine were one of his exceptions like Santana and Brittany. The two boys were cute together he had to admit. He wasn't so sure about gay's when Santana paid him and the God Squad to sing to Brittany for Valentine's day and that's when he realised love is love no matter what gender.

All of the guys knew what they had to do in that one moment. They had to go "talk" with Blaine.

* * *

The girls of the New Directions had taken two cars to drive over to the Hudmels home. Once there, Rachel used her spare key to unlock the door, thankfully, Burt wasn't home. As soon as they were inside Mercedes called out for Kurt and then they heard a crash from the basement which held Kurt's room.  
"Lady lips?" Santana questioned through the now silent house. Brittany had latched onto Santana's hand and all the girl's went to the basement door "Baby, are you okay?" Brittany asked through the door. Santana reached out to open it only to find that Kurt had locked the door to his room. He must've not wanted anyone in there.

"Give me a second!" Kurt called from his room. There was a few sounds like things falling but a few seconds later, Kurt opened his bedroom door wearing the same big jumper and sweat pants he had worn to school "How did you guys get in and what do you want?" Kurt questioned the girls in front of him.

Rachel spoke up "Well, I let them in with the spare key that Finn gave me because he told me he loved me and that he was ready to trust me with a key to your house.." Rachel trailed off after Kurt made a small choking sound. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Tina asked him. "I'm fine. I'm just not in my best of moods." He replied to the girl.

Santana scoffed "That's not what Aretha told me." She paused "She told me that you wore that fashion disaster to school today because Hobbit faced, fancy pants, broke up with you or because he did some terrible shit that you aren't telling us. Now why don't you tell us exactly what happened, Porcelain." Santana only used the nickname that Coach Sylvester had given to Kurt when she truly wanted to know.

"It's nothing guys. It's my problem." Kurt said playing with the ends of his jumper "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone Kurt." Mercedes said "Also, if you don't tell us then the guys will get the truth out of Blaine. Their already out looking for him." She finished. "W-what do you mean?" Kurt asked looking up from the floor.

Brittany looked to him and spoke up "That means they'll probably beat him up or something." She blinked at Kurt "So I think my baby should tell us what happened that made you so upset." She finished "Fine, I'll tell you guys. Just make sure they don't beat up Blaine?" Kurt said in more of a questioning tone than one of speaking.

The girls followed Kurt down to his room and a few sat on the bed with Kurt and the rest on the floor looking up at the few on the bed "Okay, now tell Auntie 'Tana what that douche bag did to you." Santana said sitting next to Kurt with Brittany next to her. On the bed was also Mercedes and Rachel all of them giving him looks as in he should hurry up and tell them.

"Okay, so Valentine's day after the party at Breadstix, Blaine wanted me to go to a hotel down the street with him. I was honestly confused on why he would want to go there but as soon as we got there, things..._happened_ and I won't go into detail of what we did but around eight he just got up called some really bad things and left. He left saying he didn't love me and that he never did. He told me he just wanted to get into my pants." Kurt said almost breaking down in the process of crying.

Brittany put her hand on his "Is that why he screamed at me saying you were a slut. Is that one of the bad names he called my baby?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly. Kurt knew he would just break into tears if he opened his mouth so he just nodded slightly. "Awh, hell to the nizzy no." Mercedes mumbled as she pulled out her mobile.

Mercedes sent a text off to Puck "Well were gonna have to wait a bit to get whatever the hell they get from that hobbit. In the mean time I say we watch a musical, get pizza and relax for a bit. How bout it?" All the girls nodded even Kurt. The girls knew they would just have to be there for Kurt while waiting to figure out why Blaine did this.

* * *

**Well there it is. I am really sorry for not updating. I hope you guys are still reading this. I really do. I will work hard to keep updating regularly and not letting any of my stories go unfinished.**


	4. So take a seat

__**Hey guys. Sorry for a wait. I had a chorus concert monday and tuesday night so I really couldn't type and I have a huge exam tomorrow morning and I'm spending it here typing a story for you guys. So the beginning of this chapter is what happened when the girls came over to the Hudmel's residence in Third Person- limited. So I hope you enjoy that. And then it goes straight into where the guys go to Blaine's it does actually start the violence there of course. Also, please tell me if I should move the rating up or not. I don't want to get band or something.  
Warnings: Self-harm (like the first two paragraphs tbh)  
Disclaimer: I don't own glee (why i don't I'll never know.)**

* * *

_Kurt brought the blade to his wrist. 'Should I do it?' He thought. Kurt had heard that self harm brings a different type of pain to someone. 'Maybe it'll help get rid of the pain that Blaine left me with.' Kurt thought. Blaine had left him with pain, guilt, and just a lot of depression. He thought that maybe if he used a different type of pain, it would mask it._

_He sliced the blade across his forearm. He breathed in and then out before grinning albeit. Kurt brought it back down and did it again. After the second time he could've sworn he heard the door open but he ignored it. That was until he heard someone call out his name. The blade dropped from his hands and onto the floor. The footsteps came closer to his room as he quickly cover his arm up and hid the blade under his bed._

_Kurt was hoping whoever this was would be leaving quickly so he could continue and or bandage himself up and sleep or something._

_He heard Santana say the nickname she had given him and then Brittany speak as well. He was just throwing this out here but he was guessing that all the girls of the New Directions had come to his house and were now outside his bedroom door. The door knob turned slightly and thankfully, the door itself was locked which Kurt was greatful for._

_"Give me a second!" Kurt called up. He ran into his bathroom and quickly covered up the cuts on his arm. Kurt then slid the jumper back over his body hoping to cover the bandages. Kurt knocked over his laptop whilst getting up and picked it up and placing it on his desk. He ran up the stairs to the basement door, which was his bedroom door._  
_"How did you guys get in and what do you want?" Kurt questioned, panting slightly._

_Rachel chimed in "Well, I let them in with the spare key that Finn gave me because he told me he loved me and that he was ready to trust me with a key to your house.." Kurt made a small choking sound and Rachel's voice trailed off from the sentence she was saying. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Tina asked him. "I'm fine. I'm just not in my best of moods." He replied to the girl._

_Santana scoffed "That's not what Aretha told me." She paused her sentence "She told me that you wore that fasion disaster to school today because Hobbit faced, fancy pants, broke up with you or because he did some terrible shit that you aren't telling us. Now why don't you tell us exactly what happened, Porcelain." When santana used the nickname Sue gave him, they all knew she meant serious business._

_"It's nothing guys. It's my problem." Kurt said playing with the ends of his jumper "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone Kurt." Mercedes spoke to her best friend "Also, if you don't tell us then the guys will get the truth out of Blaine. Their already out looking for him." She finished. Kurt felt his blood go cold. Every feeling he had at that moment flew out the window like his heart did the previous few nights ago ."W-what do you mean?" Kurt asked looking up from the floor. What could Mercedes mean by that, Kurt thought._

_Brittany looked over to him and spoke up "That means they'll probably beat him up or something." She blinked at the slightly shorter boy "So I think my baby should tell us what happened that made you so upset." Brittany finished. "Fine, I'll tell you guys. Just make sure they don't beat up Blaine." Kurt said this in more of a questioning tone than a straight forward tone like he had hoped for._

_The girls followed Kurt down to his room and a few sat on the bed with Kurt and the rest on the floor looking up at the few on the bed "Okay, now tell Auntie 'Tana what that douche bag did to you." Santana said sitting next to Kurt with Brittany next to her. On the bed was also Mercedes and Rachel all of them giving him looks as in he should hurry up and tell them._

_"Okay, so Valentine's day after the party at Breadstix, Blaine wanted me to go to a hotel down the street with him. I was honestly confused on why he would want to go there but as soon as we got there, things.../happened/ and I won't go into detail of what we did but around eight he just got up called some really bad things and left. He left saying he didn't love me and that he never did. He told me he just wanted to get into my pants." Kurt knew he was going to cry. He just knew it. Hey, come on, if your boyfriend broke up with you like /that/ you'd cry too wouldn't you?_

_Brittany put her hand over the younger boy's "Is that why he screamed at me saying you were a slut? Is that one of the bad names he called my baby?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly. Kurt knew he was going to start crying. He also knew he couldn't break down in front of the girls inside his bed room. So he decided to just nod instead of actually opening his mouth to provide a vocal answer which wouldn't happen anytime soon. "Awh, hell to the nizzy no." Mercedes mumbled as she pulled out her mobile._

_Mercedes sent a text off to Puck "Well were gonna have to wait a bit to get whatever the hell they get from that hobbit. In the mean time I say we watch a musical, get pizza and relax for a bit. How bout it?" All the girls nodded even Kurt. The girls knew they would just have to be there for Kurt while waiting to figure out why Blaine did this._

* * *

Andrew Anderson opened the door to his home with a scruffy hello. He finally opened his eyes all the way to see a group of teenage boys standing there, looking as pissed as a teenage boy could possibly get "Is there something I can help you with? I mean I really don't know what a bunch of kids could want with me or my family..." The elder man trailed off.

"We were wondering if Blaine was home?" Sam asked the older man. It had taken the boys two hours to actually _find_ Blaine's house and they could only hope that house number thirty-two, the one they were at, was the right house and not some weird house like number sixteen or twenty-seven. Those just had creepy men living inside of them.

"Uh, yeah. That's my son. Is there something you need from him?" Andrew questioned "Yeah, we just wanted to hand out. He invited us over about an hour ago." Puck spoke to the man. Andrew looked at the group of boys before nodding slightly. "He's upstairs in his room I believe. Third door on the right. Knock first. He's been in a bad mood lately." Andrew moved out of the way letting the boys in before closing the door behind them and going back to his office.

The group of boys walked upstairs and knocked on Blaine's bedroom door. When Blaine opened his bedroom door, he half expected it to be his dad and the other half expected it to be a demon from Hell coming to kill him for breaking an angel or something of that sort. He was truthfully surprised to see the glee boy member's at his bedroom door.

"I think we need to have a chat, Blaine." Finn told him.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. If I actually stop studying (never thought I'd say that) I will update.**


	5. I can't decide

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have exams and I've had the biggest writers block ever. I think I might put this up for adoption because I have lost all motivation for this one. But I shall try finishing it. If I can't than any of you can adopt it and finish it if you want too. I will even tell you my original plot that I had for this. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short. I'm sorry.**

* * *

"So I'm guessing you're here to talk about Kurt." Blaine said letting the boys into his room "Well we're certainly not here to have a party." Puck said sarcastically "We could do without the sarcasm, Puck." Sam spoke to the older boy.

Finn stepped forward "All we want to know is what you said and did to Kurt. He's never acted like this before and to be honest it's kind of freaking us dudes out." Finn said to the shorter boy "Well sorry. I didn't think I had to ask the brat's older brother to break up with him before I did." Blaine spat.

"Woah wait. You broke up with him? And you're calling him names?" Sam asked "That is another level not okay." Artie said to him. "I think I'm mature enough to make desicions for myself seeing as how I'm older than most the people in this room at the moment." Blaine told them.

Rory then spoke "That's not the point. It's how you did it." He said to Blaine "I just told him out for who he is and left." Blaine said "What do you mean by that, Anderson?" Puck asked, glaring slightly at the shorter boy out of rage.

"I just called him a few names and left him alone.I paid him and stuff too so don't worry." Blaine replied "What are you implying there?" Joe asked "Are you implying that Kurt is like a prostitute or something?" Artie questioned the gel haired boy.

Blaine shrugged "So what if I am. What does it matter? He now know's the truth." He said to them "Okay hold the fuck up sprinkle doof." A female voice said from the doorway. The boys turned to see one miss Santana Lopex standing in the doorway.

"We thought you were with the girls and Kurt." Finn said "Yeah well they've been watching Moulin Rouge and that shit is depressing. There was also a lot of ice cream and pizza." She replied. "So Kurt wasn't lying when he told us that you called him a slut." Santana directed towards Blaine.

"You fucking didn't." Puck said in a dead serious tone "You really did call him that?" Sam asked "What the hell dude?" Finn questioned the shorter boy. "Yep that's right mister dapper pants. Kurt told us girls everything that went down. How you fucked and chucked him. You also fucking /paid/ him. Like he was some street stripper you found in the middle of the night." Santana said walking forward.

"Now I would let these boys here just punch you in your mouth but Kurt made us promise not to hurt you. It's hard to think that even after you did that to him that he still loves you. Then again, you basically saved his life when he looks like he's about ready to end it at this moment." Santana said to him "Kurt really made you promise that?" Blaine asked.

She chuckled albeit "Don't get your hopes up. Just becaue he wuold take you back in a heartbeat doesn't mean any of us forgive what you did to him. Nor would we let your desperate ass anywhere near Kurt." Santana told him.

"Just, stay away from Kurt. Don't come near him. I also suggest you just leave glee club." Finn said "You guys can't tell me what I can and cannot do at school." Blaine said "Just don't get near him." Puck said "Okay boys, I think we can go. And remember Anderson. If you go near him, I will cut you." Santana said before walking out, the boys following behind her.

*line break*

Monday soon came around and Kurt had only cut once since his weekend with the girls of the New Directions. Santana had come back but didn't say anything until they made him take a shower in which she told the girls what went down.

Santana told the girls to watch out for Blaine and make sure he stayed away from Kurt. If he got close to him they were told to take Kurt in a different direction. Or make Blaine go away somehow. Basically Santana had made the girls promise to stay with Kurt at all times and for the boys to be somewhere around Kurt and the girls just for extra protection.

Kurt felt like he was getting treated like a baby but he could understand the groups intentions. Their intentions to keep him from feeling anymore pain than he had already felt. Kurt cries himself to sleep every night but at least he started to dress normally again. But he always had long sleeves. He couldn't risk anyone noticing or seeing the scars that designed his porcelain arm.

Kurt missed Blaine. He still loved the older boy and everyone knew it. They knew it pained Kurt to see him. To see Blaine anywhere. In the hallways, during class, and especially during Glee rehearsal. They just had to keep this boy together as long as the group could do it for. They had to keep him from breaking. But that'd be easier if he wasn't broken already.

* * *

**Ugh, well that was utter crap.**


	6. To go on

**I decided to put this up now seeing as I won't be able to get on possibly all weekend. There is probably going to be one last chapter for this story. I'm thinking after I do the sequel to Let The Games Begin I think I might do a Glee/ Doctor Who crossover. I'm not really sure. I would totally put Kurt in Amy's place and then Blaine in Rory's because I can't put finchel there just no. I was also thinking I might write a Brittana story.I'm not sure yet. If you like the idea of the Glee crossover just tell me in the reviews. Alright I'm done talking.**

* * *

Two weeks since the big break up between Kurt and Blaine. Two weeks that had desperately tired everyone around Kurt and Blaine out. The group didn't know how much they could do for Kurt seeing as he rarely cooperated with them. The girls tried taking him shopping or out to the movies but Kurt really didn't remember much of the trips. The guys tried to get Kurt to use his secret video game skills that the small boy never knew he had. But all he replied with was that Blaine used to make him play video games with him which is of course why he refused to.

Blaine on the other hand didn't look like a complete wreck. He just looked so strong and courageous, but yet, he was broken too. His heart was broken but he knew Kurt's was harmed and stabbed and wounded even more than his. Kurt's heart had broke into tiny pieces that no one would be able to fix and it was all because of him. All because Blaine was selfish.

He knew he was. He thought he'd done this for Kurt. That was a huge lie. He did it for himself because he was scared. He was scared that Kurt would break up with him afer getting to New York. That the younger boy would find someone new and fall in love with that guy. That Kurt would leave Blaine for this mysterious New York guy that he didn't know.

But Kurt would never do that. He'd never pick anyone over Blaine. He loves Blaine too much to choose him over someone else. Blaine certainly knew that. He also knew that he could've just made up that year he missed for being in the hospital over the summer. He could be graduating with Kurt and this would've never had to happen but it was already to late for these decisions to be made.

What everyone hadn't expected one of the boys to do was just shocking. What Kurt did. He was still under seventy-two hour watch in the hospital but they couldn't believe it...yet, they could. It's like they had been expecting it but they weren't expecting it at the same time. Was it possible to feel that way? They didn't know but that's how they felt.

The group of teens hadn't expected Kurt to try and kill himself. No one had really expected that. He just swallowed pills but luckily Finn had found him just before the small boy was knocked out. He had to get his stomach pumped of course but he was still alive and safe. The group couldn't believe that Kurt had tried to kill himself.

They couldn't believe that the pain he was feeling caused him to want to kill himself. That's at least what they thought. Until they read the letter Kurt had left for them. He left a long letter to them. It looked like it was played with many times. He must've wrote it long before he actually decided to kill himself. There was even things added onto the letter that were new to the list.

'Dear friends,  
I'm sorry you had to find out how weak I actually was. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep going. I'm sorry I just wasn't good enough for anyone. No matter who I tried to please they always seemed like they wanted more. That they wanted for me to do more than what I am doing. I've spent my whole life trying to make people like me. So something like this wouldn't happen.

Of course when I found out I was gay that all changed. I was too feminine and girly for someone to actually like me and I should've saw the hints. Everyone doesn't want someone like me. They want someone they can depend on. They wouldn't want such a weak and pathetic person like me. Well that's what I thought until I met Blaine.

When I met Blaine, I thought that maybe I could love again. That maybe there was someone out there for me. That I wouldn't end up being horribly alone and that kid who killed himself in high school. Then came Jeremiah. The guy Blaine sang to at the GAP. The guy that wasn't me. Then even after I confessed he made out with my best friend in front of me. Literally in front of me.

I had given up hope that anyone would love me. Then Blaine told me he liked me. He gave such a beautiful speech I almost cried. I wished I had gotten it on video it was so gorgeous. That day meant everything to me. I felt that for once maybe I had a chance for someone to fully love me. For no one to hate me for me to feel loved for once.

But then Blaine broke my heart. He's the one who fixed me and broke me. Into teeny tiny pieces.'

The letter had ended there but everyone knew there was more. That there was more to their friend than that. That he had more to his life than just being tortured the entirety of his whole life. His life didn't mean nothing to them. They all loved Kurt. They thought that he knew that. But apparently they were wrong. Kurt didn't know that at all.

When the glee club had gathered in Kurt's room where he laid sleeping on the hospital bed, the girls couldn't help but cry. They cried for their broken friend. Their friend who had finally found someone and then it was just taken away from him. It was just like someone was waiting for this boy to break. Like Death just couldn't wait to get his hands on this small, porcelain boy.

What everyone hadn't actually expected was for Blaine to run into the room completely out of breath. He had pushed everyone out of the way and walked quickly to the bed. He saw his ex-boyfriend lay on the bed fast asleep. He couldn't help but let tears fall out. He put his forehead against Kurt's and mummbled over and over again "I'm so sorry." and "I love you so much, Kurt." and "Don't leave me."

* * *

**Also it's about midnight so I checked all spelling but hopefully this was good for you guys. I'll see you sometime next week. Bye :3**


	7. This heart will start a riot in me

**Well shit, I'm late. I'm sorry it took me so long to get the last fucking chapter up. I've been having a lot of family problems and I just can't deal with it right now. To let you guys know, I'm going to get started on Let The Games Begin sequel (LTGB i'm sorry I giggled). If you guys have any ideas for the title that would help me out a butt ton like no joke. Well I hope you guys liked this final chapter. ^-^**

* * *

Puck walked forward and pulled Blaine away from Kurt by his arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" Finn spat "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know this would happen to him." Blaine cried, more tears starting to fall down his face from his hazel coloured eyes. "I didn't mean for him to feel this way. I didn't want him to hurt himself. Please believe me." Blaine wiped his face off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Puck asked "I only broke up with him because I thought he'd do it eventually. I had to make him hate me but that didn't work the way I planned. I didn't want him to do this." Blaine replied at a fast pace "Well you can't exactly take back what you said to him, Blaine. Kurt still loves you and he thought you used him. That you hated him." Quinn told him.

"I know. And I feel so stupid that I led the love of my life to do something like this." Blaine replied. He had calmed down but his chest was still heaving slightly. "I hate myself for doing this to him. I didn't mean to cause him so much pain that he would actually try and take his own life." Blaine said to the group around him.

Puck scoffed "Well you did anyway." He muttered "You think I don't realise what I did?" Blaine snapped at him. "Sorry." He said quickly after "Were not the ones you should be sorry to, Frodo." Santana said "You should wait for my baby to wake up and apologise to him." Brittany chimed in. "I mean, he'd like it a lot if you loved him again, right 'Tana?" She asked the Latina in which she nodded.

"Kurt was so hurt. We didn't know what to do. We just gave up because he was smiling so we thought he was getting better. We couldn't have been more wrong. We were stupid enough to believe he might actually be fine. We forgot that something like this could've happened." Rachel said. Her hand was gripping onto Finn's tightly as she tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

Blaine looked to the shorter girl "I'm so sorry I caused all this. I'm sorry for making Kurt want to do this to himself. I was being stupid and I let the love of my life do this to himself. I let my soulmate harm himself in the worse way possible and I feel like the worst person in the world at this moment and I don't think I could be anymore sorry." He told the group around him.

"I think we should give them a moment before Burt comes back." Sam spoke up. Everyone nodded but looked a little weary as they walked out leaving the sleeping boy and Blaine alone in the room.

Blaine pulled a chair over and sat next to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt." He said softly "I know you probably won't be awake for awhile but I still love you. I want you to know that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted you to be happy and I messed that up. I'm so so sorry, Kurt. I just..I didn't know what to do.

"You were going to be in New York, NYADA or not and I just couldn't accept that. I needed you here with me." Blaine said "I'm sorry for breaking your heart. For making you feel unloved or unwanted. I never wanted that for you. I just wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and made you cry and called you all those terrible names. I just love you so much." By this point in Blaine's rant he had put his head in his hands trying to stop any tears from falling.

"Blaine.." A soft voice spoke from the bed "Kurt?" Blaine snapped his head up quickly just in time to see Kurt's glaze eyes open up "Where am I?" Kurt asked softly "You're in the hospital." Blaine said with a small smile. It took whatever energy he had left not to choke up "Why am I in the hospital?" Kurt questioned. "You tried killing yourself." Blaine replied.

Kurt took a moment before speaking again "Oh." He said softly "I forgot." Kurt said. "How do you just forget that, Kurt? You could've died." Blaine said trying to hold back any anger he had at that moment "Maybe I wanted to die. I mean, you don't love me and I don't think anyone else will." Kurt sighed "Kurt I'm sorry. I do love you." Blaine told him.

"Then why did you break up with me? Why did you hurt me?" Kurt asked the elder boy "Because I thought you would leave me." Blaine replied before continuing after seeing Kurt's confused face "I thought you would find someone else in New York and break up with me so I wanted to save time and do it now." Blaine elaborated to the younger boy.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak then stopped. "I love you, Blaine." He said softly "I would never leave you." Kurt told him "I know that now and I feel so stupid for thinking that and leading you to do this." Blaine said "I love you so much, Kurt. I just couldn't bare to lose my soulmate. Especially like this." Blaine took the smaller boy's hand "Is there any chance you could forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course there is." Kurt replied "Does that mean we also have a chance of being boyfriends again?" Blaine asked "Of course, Blaine." Kurt smiled albeit at the boy. "Does that mean I can kiss you?" Blaine questioned "Of course you can." Kurt barely got out before Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. Once he broke the kiss he made Kurt scoot over before he got on the bed with him.

Blaine let Kurt's head rest on his chest as they both drifted off into sleep. When everyone walked back in they found the two boys asleep on the hospital bed, both with a small smile on their faces.

* * *

**At least I didn't end it terribly with Kurt rejecting Blaine ya'll lucky sons a bitches. I hope you liked the ending. Also, get prepared for Let The Games Begin sequel because I'm on Summer holiday now so I will have more time to write. And also look forward to other short stories. If you'****ve noticed I like making Kurt suffer because he is my favourite guy glee character (Santana and Brittany are my female favourites) Blaine comes shortly after but I feel more relatable to Kurt (I'm not gay) I just favourite him so I will be writing quiet a lot of depressing stuff. Now I'm sorry for boring you but I hope you guys look out for more stories. **


End file.
